


Entrevista com Tony Stark

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As coisas sempre tendem a tomar uma dimensão totalmente maior do que a esperada quando Tony Stark está envolvido, principalmente se tratando de entrevistas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Request

**Author's Note:**

> Nem Bruce Banner nem muito menos Tony Stark me pertencem(mentira o Tony é meu sim). A Marvel Comics e seus associados possuem todos os direitos sobre eles e sobre os Avengers.  
> ...  
> Era pra ser uma One, mas me deu muita vontade de escrever a reação do Bruce, e eu não queria coloca-la no mesmo capítulo então vai ser uma Short Fic com dois capítulos :)  
> ...  
> Eu sempre tive muita vontade de escrever algo como uma entrevista. Eu tentei e... bem saiu isso aí! Haha Enjoy~  
> ...  
> Essa história também foi postada por mim no Nyah sob o nick de Vitoria Stark  
> Notes:  
> ...  
> Ebaa *-* Primeira fic aqui no AO3 com meu OTP de Avengers :3 SCIENCE BROS RULES!! Espero realmente que gostem <3

O sinal ‘Gravando’ brilhou em vermelho vivo no topo da câmera, me mostrando que aquela noite iria finalmente começar.

– Olá meus amores! Meu nome é Vitória e esse é o Ela Pergunta, nome que, pra registro, eu peço toda semana pros produtores trocarem, mas enfim! Acho que todos vocês sabem quem vai ser o meu convidado de hoje, não é verdade?

Os gritos entusiasmados de concordância que vieram da plateia abarrotada confirmaram eloquentemente minha pergunta, assim como eu sabia que eles fariam. Afinal, depois do anúncio daquela entrevista todos os lugares na plateia haviam sido preenchidos sem hesitação. Não havíamos precisado contratar nenhum figurante, nem ao menos nos demos o trabalho de ligar as telas de ações... Aquele homem estava além dessas pequenas coisas.

– Bem, então acho que não devemos adiar isso mais do que o necessário, senão haverão ataques cardíacos por aqui! Vamos dar boa noite a ele que é o milionário mais cobiçado desde que o Bil Gates morreu e... O quê? Ele ainda não morreu? Essa Melinda é realmente muito paciente!* – Os risos se misturaram com os gritos de ansiedade do público trazendo um sorriso pro meu rosto. – De qualquer jeito, por favor suba ao palco Tony Stark!

Depois da esperada pausa para os gritos e aplausos ensurdecedores que encheram o ambiente enquanto Tony subia pela entrada lateral e agradecia os fãs com acenos e sorrisos, acompanhei-o até as poltronas no centro do palco e nos sentamos.

– Boa Noite Sr. Stark! – O cumprimentei.

– Boa noite, Vih. – Respondeu sorrindo na minha direção.

– O Sr. está incrível hoje. – Elogiei, constatando o que todos perceberam quando o moreno subiu ao palco.

Ele trajava um terno preto listrado grafite e gravata de mesma cor, seus sapatos de couro preto Gucci combinavam perfeitamente com todo o resto. Só a gravata devia valer mais do que o salário mensal de alguns daqui.

– Sim, sim, assim como o usual Vih. Você também está incrível. E estamos além desses pronomes de tratamento não acha? – Finalizou com uma piscada em minha direção.

Qualquer pessoa um pouco menos profissional teria virado uma poça no chão aquela hora, e é claro que o giro que o mundo pareceu dar foi só um pequeno desequilíbrio da poltrona na qual eu sentava. É claro.

– Bem Tony deve saber por que estamos aqui hoje não é?

– Claro que sim, vocês querem fuçar minha vida como o usual não é? – Respondeu com um sorriso superior típico.

– Aah Tony! Fuçar é uma palavra tão forte! – Fiz questão de rir piscando enormes e inocentes olhos pra ele. – Queremos apenas que responda as perguntas que nós, seus fãs, nos fazemos todo dia! Por exemplo: Como vai o seu relacionamento com a nossa querida...

A plateia interrompeu com gritos de protesto antes pudesse terminar a frase e Tony riu descaradamente pra eles.

– ...ou nem tão querida assim, Pepper Potts?

– Ah Vih não nos façamos de rogados, todos os meus fãs sabem que meu romance com a Srta. Potts acabou depois da minha pequena aventura com aquele míssil alguns meses atrás.

– Só confirmando Tony! – Deixei escapar uma risada. – Então, nós podemos presumir que agora você está solteiríssimo?

– Vocês podem presumir o que quiserem, é claro. – falou piscando pra plateia.

A plateia soltou exclamações de surpresa com sua resposta. Tony jogava muito bem com as palavras, mas só me fazia ter certeza de que estava escondendo alguma coisa grande.

– Isso é um sim ou um não Tony? – Perguntei esperando satisfazer o público inquieto, mesmo sabendo que ele não cooperaria.

– É um “eu-não-vou-falar-sobre-isso” Vih – Falou com aquele sorriso arrogante e brincalhão que amávamos odiar.

– Bem, já que você está tão fechado quanto a esse assunto, vamos à outro tópico: você tem trabalhado em algo especial recentemente Tony?

– Tudo em que eu trabalho é especial, você sabe Vi, mas eu recentemente terminei um projeto para um amigo e devo dizer que esse foi um trabalho muito proveitoso.

– E o que você fez para ele?- Perguntei curiosa

– Uma pulseira* – Sorriu.

– Hã? Okay? E o que uma pulseira teria de especial exatamente? – Antes que ele respondesse a voz da minha assistente soou no fone em minha orelha: “Ninguém liga sobre a pulseira Vic, eu tenho várias perguntas quentes aqui na plateia”

–Ah Tony temos uma pergunta da plateia para você, tudo bem? –Com um acenar de cabeça e um sorriso ele permitiu e voltaos nossa atenção à plateia – Mary querida pode dar o microfone para moça. Por favor se levante! Olá!

–Boa noite Tony! – Ela exclamou sendo compensada com um sorriso do homem – Eu queria saber com quantas mulheres você já se relacionou.

–Hmm uma pergunta polêmica.

–Bem, todo mundo sabe que eu já saí com muitas mulheres, afinal eu não poderia guardar esse corpo e rosto maravilhosos somente pra mim! Seria muita maldade da minha parte, não concordam?

Os gritos de concordância entusiasmada da plateia não deixaram nenhuma dúvida que pudesse existir e o homem continuou a falar com um sorriso:

– É claro que eu não sei a quantia exata dos relacionamentos que eu já tive, afinal não estou mantenho uma contagem, mas se eu fosse estimar diria algum número entre 1000 e 10000... É, algo como isso com certeza.

A plateia não tentava conter os suspiros de surpresa e incredulidade, algumas pessoas riram da coragem do homem e houve um grito bem parecido com “Meu herói!”.

– Muito bem respondido Tony! Ok outra pergunta da plateia!

– Olá Tony! Eu queria fazer uma pergunta complementando a anterior...

– Fique a vontade, querida. – Ele piscou um olho pra moça que havia se levantado.

– Como você mesmo disse, todo mundo sabe dos seus inúmeros relacionamentos, então como suas namoradas lidam com o ciúme?

– Bem, eu tive poucas namoradas sérias. Na verdade a que eu fiquei por mais tempo foi a Pepper e ela nunca demonstrou ciúmes. Agora eu não sei...

A plateia começou a gritar histericamente e, por muito pouco, eu não acompanhei os gritos. Alguns minutos depois, quando julguei que já conseguiria escutar minha própria voz e perguntei:

– “Agora” Tony? Isso quer dizer que existe alguém agora que poderia se preocupar com isso?

– Minhas palavras deram essa impressão? – Ele arregalou os olhos fingindo inocência.

–Sim elas deram Tony! – Por um momento fiquei confusa porque algo não fazia sentido, então resolvi mostrar minhas dúvidas - O estranho é que temos notado você saindo menos da Torre Stark... E isso não condiz com alguém que começou um relacionamento agora. Há algo que queira nos dizer?

– Absolutamente nada Vih, somente tenho estado no laboratório trabalhando nos meus bebês.

–Hmm vamos fingir que acreditamos Tony. – Suspirei com o quão fechado aquele cara era e resolvi mudar o tópico por enquanto. – Mas sobre o trabalho Tony, eu fiquei sabendo que você contratou ajuda recentemente depois daquele incidente em NY.

– Sim, agora eu tenho um labmate, qual estranho é isso? – A plateia o recompensou com algumas risadas. – O Doutor Banner tem me ajudado com meus projetos e eu com os dele. Na verdade ele é um nerd: super chato e certinho. Mas sua inteligência me ajuda a ignorar um pouco isso. – Ele terminou sorrindo, pareceu feliz com a pergunta.

– Ah Tony você não nos engana, quanto mais você implica com alguém mais você gosta dela. Vocês devem ser muito amigos! Hmm, talvez ele saiba quem capturou o coração de Tony Stark??

– Talvez ele saiba, mas eu duvido que você o convença a falar. – O espertinho riu do meu interesse óbvio.

– Também ouvi dizer que ele está morando na Torre é verdade?

–Sim claro, assim é bem mais prático para ele desenvolver nossos projetos se ele estiver perto dos laboratórios, e não é como se eu pudesse usar a desculpa de falta de espaço.

– Claro, mas sua nova namorada não sente ciúmes dele?- Perguntei brincando e numa tentativa de voltar ao tema

– Duvido muito.

– AHÁ!! Então você admite a existência de uma nova namorada não é?! – Não dando chance para ele responder continuei tentando falar acima dos gritos da plateia – Você tem visto ela pouco tendo tanto trabalho pra fazer?

–Eu vejo todo dia Vih. – Ele ria de alguma piada interna enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente calar a plateia pra arrancar alguma coisa concreta daquele sorriso presunçoso.

– Está tão serio assim Tony!? Já tem planos de casamento? – Perguntei brincando, sem achar que ele me responderia.

– Eu ainda não fiz a pergunta Vih. – Ele parecia ter tido uma súbita ideia – Agora que eu penso, será que eu poderia usar seu programa para fazer isso?

A plateia estava somente um pouco mais histérica que eu mesma. Aquilo tinha um erorme cheiro de promoção HAHAHA.

– CLARO QUE SIM!- praticamente gritei pra o milionário.

– Bem então... Vamos lá... – Após se levantar da poltrona e tomar um pouco de ar, fazendo todo o estúdio se calar em antecipação, o moreno começou:

– Hey, anh eu realmente espero que você esteja assistindo isso agora por que vai ser bem embaraçoso, e acho que se fosse como você eu estaria um pouquinho verde agora, então eu vou só parar de balbuciar que nem um idiota por um momento e começar de vez. Er... Bem, você é a pessoa mais calma, doce, bondosa, paciente e inteligente que eu já encontrei em toda a minha vida. E eu deveria agradecer todo maldito dia por isso, já que somente assim pra não se cansar de mim depois de tanto tempo juntos. Mesmo quando eu te irrito até o ponto de quebra, ou quando eu estou tão irritado comigo mesmo que não presto atenção nas minhas palavras e te machuco, ou quando... bem eu poderia citar muitas coisas agora, mas não acho que faria muito sentido se eu espero uma resposta afirmativa para A Pergunta né? Enfim, apesar de eu ser um pé no saco as vezes, e você já ter um monte de problemas na sua lista para ainda ter que me adicionar nela, você o fez. Então me parece que, por alguma razão que eu desconheço, você não se importa em me ter na sua vida, não se incomoda com meus inúmeros defeitos e isso é incrível porque até mesmo eu me incomodo com eles as vezes! E mesmo nos projetos mais malucos que eu me meto você me acompanha, me freia ou incentiva quando necessário, preocupa-se comigo, cuida de mim e me trás mais felicidade do que eu realmente mereço, e por isso... Er... Por causa disso tudo... e-eu realmente a–amo você, todas as partes de você... Então... Quer casar comigo Brucey? E eu acabei de passar por essa situação completamente embaraçosa então é melhor que a resposta seja sim viu?!


	2. Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ÊÊÊ! Segundo e último capítulo gente! Espero que gostem!  
> AGAIN: SCIENCE BROS RULES!!!  
> Please comment! One line, two words: it doesn't matter! I will love to answer! <3  
> I want to say thanks to The_Lady_smaell, for the commentary in the last chapter <3  
>  Comente em inglês se quiserem, vai ser um prazer traduzir!  
> Ah eu tenho notícias nas notas finais, por favor deem um olhada!

– Para quem hibernou por alguns séculos, acabou de colocar neste canal e está completamente perdido no assunto, nós estamos aqui com o Dr Bruce Banner noivo de Tony Stark o milionário mais cobiçado de todo o mundo! Ele aceitou nos dar esta entrevista depois do pedido feito pelo seu noivo em rede nacional, bem aqui neste mesmo palco!  
– Olá Dr Banner!  
– O-Olá Vitória. – O moreno falou corando com a atenção voltada a ele.  
– Por favor me chame de Vi! – Ve-lo corar era quase irresistível.  
– Tudo bem Vi.  
– Bem Bruce, todo o mundo sabe que vocês estão noivos agora. E como ninguém nem ao menos desconfiava desse relacionamento surgiram milhares de perguntas nos fãs do Homem de Ferro. E você concordou em responder algumas delas hoje não é?  
– Sim, eu concordei. – A expressão dele estava tão apertada que eu tinha certeza que ele estava seriamente reconsiderando essa decisão  
– Então vamos lá: Antes de tudo qual foi sua reação ao escutar o pedido em rede nacional?  
– E-Eu fiquei com muita vergonha e muita vontade de matar o Tony. – Com as risadas vindo da plateia o homem corou ainda mais e tentou se explicar – Nunca imaginaria ele fazendo aquilo até porque nosso relacionamento não era conhecido por todo mundo. Foi muito surpreendente, muito abrupto e eu não sou a melhor pessoa ao lidar com surpresas então fiquei tão irritado e envergonhado que alguns amigos tiveram que intervir para que eu não... hum causasse algum sério dano a mansão ou ao Tony.  
Eu simplesmente não via como aquele cientista magro e gentil poderia causar algum dano a qualquer pessoa ou a um prédio que resistiu a um ataque alienígena, então eu coloquei alguma dúvida na minha voz e insisti.  
– Sério?! Você ia atacar o Homem de Ferro?  
– Eu...Bem eu estava fora de mim e hum... verde de raiva por assim dizer, então sim.  
Então uma idéia muito estranha veio em minha cabeça. Aquela era a segunda referencia a verde que o casal fazia com um sorriso no rosto, e o Doutor havia começado a morar com o Tony depois de todo o incidente em NY, onde o Hulk havia salvado o Iron-man de uma queda de alguns quilômetros e... OMG!  
Se algum resquício da minha dedução apareceu no meu rosto o moreno não deu sinal disso. Então eu segui em frente, deduzindo que isso não devia ser pra conhecimento comum. Falaria com o Tony depois, para avisa-lo a parar com as referencias a cor verde.  
– Entendo, mas obviamente a raiva passou, já que você aceitou o pedido, verdade? A prova é essa linda aliança no seu dedo.  
– S-Sim! – Se alguém podia se transformar em um tomate, aquele homem estava quase conseguindo.  
– Bem como foi? – Eu pressionei com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ele ficava fofo em vermelho.

FlashBack ON 

A sala de TV ainda parecia um pouco borrada de verde na minha visão, mas o chão frio e as mãos de Steve me mantendo deitado ajudaram a clareá-la rapidamente. Eu preferi olhar fixo pro teto, talvez se eu não visse o estrago ao meu redor a vergonha passaria mais rapidamente. Alguma meditação também ajudaria, então eu comecei a repetir mentalmente todos os mantras que eu lembrava, não funcionou muito, já que todos eles depois de um tempo se transformavam numa voz embaraçada dizendo “realmente a–amo você, todas as partes de você... Então... Quer casar comigo Brucey...” Não estava funcionando de jeito nenhum.  
– Tony é melhor você se manter afastado por enquanto, ele acabou de se acalmar. – As mãos do Capitão saíram dos meus ombros conforme sua voz se afastava. Então ele havia chegado.  
– Ele... hum... lidou tão mal assim com o pedido? – Sua voz trouxe de volta o rubor que o chão havia roubado junto com a lembrança das palavras.  
– MAL? Ele só atravessou a parede da sala com o seu sofá Tony! – A conhecida voz feminina da ruiva levou embora toda a calma que restava e eu finalmente me levantei virando o olhar para o grupo.  
– E como vocês esperavam que eu reagisse quando esse lunático falou aquelas c–coisas na televisão?! – Com todos os olhares voltando-se pra mim de uma só vez meus olhos caíram de volta ao chão. Aquele pedaço de concreto seria de que parede? E qual seria o tom do meu rosto agora? Vermelho Tomate ou Carmesim?  
– Me desculpe Bruce... – A voz dele soou um pouco mais próxima e eu ouvi quatro pares de sapatos caminhando pra fora da sala.  
Seus sapatos apareceram no chão a minha frente e meu coração disparou, mas incrivelmente o Hulk parecia calmo dentro de mim, sua voz pareceu sussurrar algo como uma constatação: “Puny man paciente. Banna idiota.”  
O homem a minha frente continuava a falar sem respirar, parecia ficar mais e mais nervoso a cada segundo que eu permanecia calado.  
– E-Eu sempre posso dizer para eles que era uma brincadeira, você sabe? Depois de um tempo eles esquecem. Você n-não precisa aceitar por causa do pedido público, okay? Não quero que você aceite só por causa...  
Meu coração retomou sua batida constante enquanto eu subia o olhar pro seu rosto, enquanto o dele pareceu parar. Aquilo era engraçado, sua expressão aterrorizada pareceu ter congelado no seu rosto, e um sentimento quente invadiu meu peito quando finalmente sorri pra ele desviando o olhar e falei:  
– O que você tanto balbucia aí, seu idiota? Se você parasse de falar um pouco para poder respirar talvez conseguisse escutar a resposta pra pergunta... Como se eu realmente conseguisse negar alguma coisa a você. É-é óbvio que eu aceito.  
O rosto dele pareceu se iluminar no mesmo instante em que eu me calei, e se seu sorriso fosse um pouco maior não caberia no rosto. Não que eu estivesse muito melhor que ele, claro. Seus braços me puxaram para um abraço apertado e senti seus lábios encostando-se ao topo dos meus cabelos.  
Se alguma vez em toda minha vida meu coração havia batido tão forte e alegremente quanto agora, com minha cabeça encostada em seu peito e meus braços circulando sua cintura, eu não conseguiria me lembrar, não mesmo.  
Eu ia pedir ao Jarvis a gravação daqueles últimos minutos mais tarde com certeza. Fazer um DVD talvez...

FlashBack OFF 

– Foi... hmm Emocionante, e não muito comum, ele faz tudo ficar mais interessante com aquele jeito irritante dele. – O moreno respondeu com o sorriso mais relaxado que havia dado desde que sentara-se naquela cadeira.  
– Você parece apaixonado! – Constatei sorrindo.  
– Oo qu–quê? Eu... – Vendo a vergonha voltar com toda foça ao rosto dele decidi continuar rapidamente.  
–Outra pergunta importante a ser feita é como você percebeu que havia se apaixonado.  
–E-Eu percebi que tinha me a-ap... Eu percebi quando vi que ele realmente não se importava com os defeitos que tenho, as pessoas não costumam se aproximar muito você sabe... Mas ele, ele sempre estava perto, sempre mostrando que gosta de todas as partes de mim, mesmo as partes que eu não gosto muito.  
– Ownt! Isso foi tão fofo! – Antes que eu pudesse chover sobre ele toda minha admiração por aqueles sentimentos, a voz aguda da Lola soou no meu ouvido alertando sobre as perguntas do público. – Temos algumas perguntas na plateia, tudo bem pra você responde-las?  
– Sim.  
– Oi! Meu nome é Vitor, e eu queria saber como você se sente com os inúmeros outros relacionamentos que o Tony teve.  
– Bem, esse é um tema que foi tratado na entrevista do Tony, você só precisa responder se quiser, tudo bem Bruce? – Perguntei temendo que pudesse ser um tópico difícil pra ele.  
– S-Sim, eu quero responder. O Tony é sincero quanto a isso e apesar de ser um galinha... Quando ele está sério quanto a alguma coisa, como eu sei que ele está sobre o nosso relacionamento, não se pode duvidar dele. Eu não tenho motivos para ter ciúmes.  
Depois dos risos que sua afirmação sincera causou na plateia e os sorrisos de compreensão Bruce parecia mais relaxado, mas eu tinha que tirar todas as minhas dúvidas...  
Só que antes que eu conseguisse faze-lo, houve um burburinho na plateia. Lola parecia estar correndo de alguém que queria roubar seu microfone. Infelizmente ela caiu e seu perseguidor não perdeu a chance. Pegou o microfone que havia caído e se virou pro palco já começando a falar:  
– Olá Sr. Banner, sou Rae. –Piscou para a câmera que o filmava. - e também sou um grande fã seu. Então... Como é o sexo entre vocês dois? Ele é muito violento ou é carinhoso? Ah! Ele é muito grande? Não seja tímido, é uma curiosidade mundial! –Por fim dando um sorriso malicioso e inocente ao mesmo tempo.  
A explosão de gargalhadas que aquelas perguntas causaram na plateia, quase não foi o bastante para esconder as minhas próprias, felizmente, com uma tosse, eu disfarcei o suficiente para conseguir voltar minha atenção pro convidado.  
Bruce havia sim, desafiando a ciência, conseguido virar um tomate e não parecia estar respirando de tudo. Seus olhos miravam qualquer canto menos a plateia ou a mim. Me esforçando muito para não voltar a rir eu dei a ele um escape:  
– Bruce você quer responder a essas perguntas?  
– E-eu n-não... Eu... Me desculpe Vi, eu n-não acho que possa responde-las.  
– Tudo bem Bruce, acredito que todos intendemos a sua relutância.  
Voltando meu olhar para o homem que fizera as perguntas e lhe dando o maior sorriso que eu poderia sem começar a rir falei:  
– Sinto muito, Rae. Nossos convidados podem decidir quais perguntas responder e quais não. Tenho certeza que você pode entender, afinal, uma menina não beija e sai por aí contando não é verdade? – Pisquei para ele que riu junto comigo e voltou ao seu lugar, congelando com o olhar os seguranças que aproximavam-se de si.  
Com um gesto fiz eles voltarem aos seus postos, enquanto esperava que Bruce retornasse a sua cor normal.  
– Então Bruce, devemos retornar ao tópico anterior? – Ele assentiu meio aéreo então continuei. – E sobre Pepper Pots? Ela ainda tem um alto posto nas indústrias Stark e soube que ela continua indo à Torre para falar com Tony. Isso é verdade?  
A plateia que já parara de rir e se recompunha parecia tão ansiosa pela resposta quanto eu, afinal a amizade que Tony tinha com sua secretária era mais do que conhecida, e isso não devia parecer agradável num relacionamento.  
– Pepper continua nas Stark Inc. como é seu direito, e suas visitas são frequentes à Torre, não tenho reclamações, ela é uma amiga tanto para o Tony quanto para mim. Pepper estava lá quando ele mais precisava e sempre foi em primeiro lugar uma amiga. Só tenho elogios à ela e nenhum ciúme. – Ele parecia calmo novamente e seguro com suas palavras.  
– É realmente um ótimo modo de se ver as coisas Bruce. – Sua expressão era tão pacífica, tão verdadeiro. Era impossível não ama-lo. – Parece que o Tony achou alguém muito especial!  
– O-Obrigado! – Ele sorriu.  
– Alguma reclamação pessoal? – A plateia não poderia ser mais eloquente no seu não.  
– O Tony tem sorte por ter você Bruce. – Sorri para suas bochechas vermelhas e voltei meu rosto para uma das câmeras. – Eu tenho um aviso pra ele que com certeza deve estar assistindo isso: Você achou a pessoa especial Tony, you luck bastard. Tome conta desse homem, ele é bom demais pra você!  
– Bem isso foi tudo! Espero que tenham gostado! E até o próximo Ela Pergunta! Jesus eu odeio esse nome! – Terminei sorrindo.

Agora na Torre Stark

"...Ele é bom de mais pra você Stark!"  
– Eu sei disso Vih, e não se preocupe, ele é minha vida agora. Eu prometo cuidar dele como eu nunca cuidei de outra pessoa, se depender de mim, para sempre. –E olhando para o enorme buraco na parede de sua sala Tony riu. – Não que ele precise de tanta proteção assim...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ei gente, eai? Ficou bom? Ruim? Vocês querem me matar(só conferindo)? HAha  
> Sobre as notícias:  
> Bem, eu seguia esse tumblr incrível(http://thescienceboyfriends.tumblr.com/) até que ele parou de ser atualizado e eu o esqueci, só que do nada ele apareceu na minha dash e eu pensei: "Eu realmente preciso fazer alguns dos Prompt's daqui, porque ele são incríveis."  
> E ai eu decidi, escolhi os melhores e estou começando a escreve-los. E pretendo postar pelo menos um a cada mês, ou um a cada 3 semanas... Vocês gostariam?  
> Comentem plz! Eu vivo disso, sério.  
> Favoritos? Muito Lindos. Follows? o/ :D Recomendações? AMO. Comentários?  
> Eles são meu ar, são pizza aos sábados sem se preocupar em ficar gorda, são chocolate fora da páscoa sem causar espinhas, são... Enfim!  
> Amo vocês <3


End file.
